A Prison Break, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Fitz and Hunter found a hiding place in Ward's cell. Now Ward is not so lonely anymore.


**Hey**,... Like I said in my last ff, I really like for Ward, Fitz and Hunter to get together.

To **cherry girl xxx and agent music art**? Sorry about the last shout out. I've figured a way to not have your names partly deleted.

Thanks **jorgjhee** (a sequel for you) , **Salkri Kachemench** (sorry to have made you cry), Isazu (**thanks for the idea),** PhoenixAngel47 (**hope this is hilarious too**), neeeeeall (**I love Ward and Hunter bromance too**!) and nathy faithy (**hugs!**) for reviewing. HUgs to everyone!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward gets two visitors in his otherwise lonely cell.

xox

"What...what are you doing... here?"

"Hiding."

"From...?"

"An unreasonable person."

Fitz walked down remainder of the stairs and sat on the last step after he heard the answer to his question. He narrowed his eyes at Hunter who was slouching on a chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Just because Coulson sent you out with..with.."

"The She-Devil." Hunter offered.

"Bobbi..."

"Like I said, The She-Devil aka My Ex." Hunter shrugged.

"Right ... fine.. but that doesn't make Coulson ... Coulson unreasonable... and you needing... to hide here... from him."

"Who said anything about Coulson the one being unreasonable? And for the record, I'm not hiding from him. I'm hiding from my ex." Hunter suddenly turn to his right. "What are you laughing at?"

"In here?" Fitz ignored Hunter's question and pointed around the room instead.

"Why not? This is a good place."

"But..."

"But what?" Hunter shrugged before folding his arms across his chest. "I like it here. It's quiet. A perfect place of solitude. A man can really just sit down and think. Or sleep."

"But this is my ... my hiding... place."

"Sorry Mate. It's been mine too since that non-human demonic hell beast joined the gang."

"Non-human demonic ..?"

"The infamous ex of mine. Calling her a demonic hell beast works too. An apt description of an evil life form from out of this world. A close encounter of the worst kind." Hunter said before clapping his hand together and leaned towards Fitz. "But we can share this place of secrecy if you would tell me who you are hiding from?"

"Jemma." Fitz replied softly after some moments.

"Jemma? The soft spoken and delicate Simmons? What? She a demonic hell beast too?" Hunter asked in shock before continuing, "But if you really think about it, nothing is impossible. My ex had secrets too. Really close off. Kind of leaning towards being mental. They all do. Innocent looks don't mean a thing. By the way, is that her natural hair colour?"

"Yes... I mean no."

"She's a blonde too?"

"No! No. She's not a blonde. Or a .. a ..de...de.."

"Demonic hell beast."

"Yes. She is not that."

"Then why the hell would you need to hide from her?"

"Because ... because she is ...she is... because she left."

"Mate, I don't get it. If she left, then why would you need to hide?"

"Because..." Fitz debated on his answer as he looked towards his left.

Ward got off his bed when Fitz looked towards him. WIth measured steps, the tall prisoner walked towards Fitz and Hunter as much as the invisible barrier allows him.

"Because she left for an undercover job. But she lied by telling him that she has gone back to visit her parents, instead. Fitz needed help. He needed his friend and she left him. Fitz knows that he is now different. But her leaving him makes him feel useless. He is questioning their relationship. And friendship. He sacrificed his chance at survival for her to be safe and live.

"The reason why he hides in here is because he doesn't want her to treat him differently. Or acting awkward around him. But because of who or what he is right now, he feels that he is the one making it difficult. So in order to avoid that, he hides in here."

Ward looked at Fitz for confirmation after giving the explanation. The two former teammates shared a long look that was only broken by Hunter's question.

"Is that right Mate?"

"Yes." Fitz nodded.

"Whoa! Bloody hell!" Hunter exclaimed before turning towards Ward. "You know what Hydra Boyfriend?"

"Stop calling me that."

"But there's such a nice ring to it." Hunter insisted with a wink.

"There's no shutting you up, is there?"

"You can try when they get rid of this grid flashing fancy fence." The mercenary smirked in confidence.

"You were saying?" Ward asked as he closed his eyes and he bit the inside of his cheek. Ward wondered if Hunter is somehow related to Skye. They both can't seem to shut up.

"I am really beginning to think that you are The Clairvoyant." Hunter said. "But I heard that that's so last season."

xox

"Hey Ward! What do you know about Trip?"

Hunter asked as he sat beside Fitz who was searching through the tablet, on the steps. Fitz kept pushing the mercenary away when he tried to meddle with what Fitz was looking for.

"The deal was for you to hide in here and not ask me questions." Ward told Hunter in the middle of a push-up.

"Aww Come on! I just need to know if I should be worried of him going after my ex. Or my ex after him. Gaah! What a thing to think about!" Hunter shook his head before making a face. "I must be really bored or screwed."

"Why should you care who she dates? I thought you'd be happy to be getting rid of the I quote: demonic hell beast. Unquote." Ward told him.

"Yeah well, hard as it was being involved in an interspecies relationship. You know, me being a human, she a demonic hell beast? But it's harder not to," Hunter rolled his eyes, "care. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm interested in getting back with the - "

"Is there an acronym for demonic hell beast? I'm getting tired of hearing and saying it." Ward asked as he rolled off the floor to sit with his back to the wall.

"I call her She-Devil for short." He laughed. "Hey. You have not answered my question on Trip."

"Not planning to. Ask Fitz. He may be able to tell you more." Ward pointed towards Fitz. "He was jealous of Trip."

"I was not!"

Ward smirked and rolled his eyes when Fitz's face reddened as he denied Ward's accusation. Hunter looked between the two and smacked Fitz on his back.

"Listen to the man, Mate." Hunter whispered in a creepy voice. "He knows things."

"Shut up." Fitz scolded and moved away to sit on the only chair in the room.

xox

"Is it still possible to care for someone that you hate?"

Hunter and Fitz both looked at Ward when the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Agent asked the question.

"Anyone specific?" Hunter asked.

"Skye."

"You hate Skye?" Fitz asked.

"No."

"So you are asking if she hates you?" Hunter asked as he walked around the room.

"Yes. And if it's possible for her to still have a little feeling for me underneath all that hatred. I mean we were friends, once. And she cared."

"Are you seriously asking us that?" Hunter replied.

"Yes."

"Well," Hunter looked at Fitz and saw the Engineer gave a small nod after turning away from Ward. "If it's anything from what my divorce taught me, I'd say yes. But you two tell a soul I said that, I'm gonna make sure you - "

"Considered it classified." Ward said. "I've a long list of people who wants me dead. You'd only be wasting your time waiting your turn."

"But with the way you...you... are going on about her...her...ermm...your ex's hair, everyone can see that you...erm...you still have ...have feelings for her." Fitz told Hunter.

"Feelings? Yeah, right. Hate. Resent. Loath. Hostile. Animosity. Revulsion. Extreme dislike." Hunter muttered. "Have I mentioned that she makes me wanna puke?"

"Ok Pal. We get it." Ward sighed with extreme exaggeration. "What ever helps you sleep at night."

"Play nice." Hunter pointedly told him.

"I failed people skill. So sue me." Ward smirked and quirked his eyebrow even when Hunter showed him a finger.

"By the way, I know something that your hippie girlfriend said that may give you a little hope."

"Hippie girlfriend?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. His Skye." Hunter pointed towards Ward before asking the man himself. "Or you prefer S.H.I.E.L.D girlfriend as opposed to you being a Hydra boyfriend?"

"What did she say?" Ward whispered. A glimmer of hope, yearned him to hear what Skye had said.

"She said that it's hard not to get attach to someone you care for. She tried and failed."

Ward didn't reply but just sat on the floor biting his lips. He could clearly be seen thinking.

"It's true you know." Hunter interrupted Ward's silence.

Ward nodded. His stared blankly at Hunter when he said, "I was told it's a weakness."

"That's true too. But," Hunter pouted before continuing, "It could be also be your strength. Depending how you look at it."

At Ward's further silence, Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Look. I know you are the enemy. Or supposed to be. Since I'm a mercenary and that kind of give me the say of who I want to lean to depending on the amount I get. Not saying that if you pay me more, I'll immediately make a path for you to high tail out of here stat. But, as a killer as you maybe, not that I've never had my fair share of killing people myself. Or you being a traitor that you are, not that I've never betrayed. With valid and justifiable reasons, of course. But I have a logical explanation to your question. And I'm gonna share it with - "

"Bloody hell!" Fitz interrupted Hunter's speech to yell in frustration. "You just can't shut the hell up can you? Just get to the point will ya?"

"Fine! What I'm saying is, why does a man do anything?" Hunter huffed. "It's because he met a girl."

"That's it?" Ward said. "That's the logical explanation?"

"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "Why? What's wrong?"

Ward shrugged and laugh quietly.

"You don't believe me?" Hunter's voice went up in a squeak. "Ok. Look. You may be the master of manipulations. But when it comes to girl issue, I bet, you are clueless about it."

"He only sleeps with them." Fitz interject without looking up from the tablet.

"Thanks Fitz." Ward replied sarcastically.

"Hey. Hey. Stay with the program alright?" Hunter waved his hand to get Ward's attention. "Tell me, Ward. If you have the chance to escape, will you?"

Ward didn't reply.

"Come on. We are both specialist. Survivors. Walls are not for us. A cage is not an option for people like you and me. Not for you either Fitz. But, it's the girl that's keeping you from your freedom, isn't it?"

"I made her a promise to keep her safe." Ward whispered.

"You made yourself a promise to keep her safe." Hunter told him. "It's your own personal order that you rather die than break it."

"And it's a weakness." Ward whispered again.

"It's not a weakness to sacrifice your own life for the person that you love. Or care about, Mate." Hunter stood closer to the barrier. "It's strength."

"Like you..." Fitz's voice reached Ward. "Like you throwing Simmons and me into the ...the... " Fitz frowned as he tried to recall the word.

"Ocean." Ward's whisper reached him.

"Ocean." Fitz nodded. "You gave us a slim chance of survival. Even if it's marginally slim... it's still a bigger chance than getting shot in the head."

"I'm sorry Fitz." Ward told his friend, even if it's a one-sided kind of friendship.

"I know." Fitz nodded after a glance at Ward. "And thank you."

Hunter looked between the two men and clapped his hands once followed by an enthusiastic, "So, when is the prison break?"

xox

_A few weeks later ..._

"Ward escaped?"

"He did." Skye replied Hunter quietly.

"Hey," Hunter waved a hand in front of her to make her look at him. "I'm sorry. It's tough to lose people that you care about."

"That's my line." Skye tried to make her reply light but failed.

"I know." Hunter replied as she sat beside her on the table. "And I also know that trying to not get attached, doesn't work."

"Even if he or she is a monster?" Skye asked as she turned to look at Bobbi talking to Simmons and Mack in the garage.

"There is a monster in all of us, Skye." Hunter turned to look at his ex-wife. "But know what?"

"What?"

"Not all monsters are evil. Sometimes, it's the circumstances surrounding it convinces you that it's evil."

Skye turned to see Hunter's eyes soften as they followed Bobbi's movements. "That one out there? She is both the Beauty and the Beast."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"And you still love him." Hunter stated after giving a slight nod to her question as he kept his gaze on his ex-wife.

"Am I making a mistake?"

"Everyone makes mistakes." Hunter replied with a soft smile.

"For still believing in him?"

"Believe what is in your heart."

"Do you believe in yours?"

"It's kind of hard when you have a stubborn head."

THE END

Share your thoughts?


End file.
